odaismfandomcom-20200214-history
DND Runs
This is a list of every session that's happened so far and will be added to as time goes on. CNE Session DM: Elliot * Bailey nearly murders people with his dastardly highfives. * We first meet Evelyn (Evie) and Adam Fine. * The first instance of marbles being evil. * The strange little Chameleon man is our major antagonist. Ingram Bookstore Session DM: Elliot * We almost kill Ichabod after Andi throws books at his head. * We discover Ichabod's love for Mary Oliver's poetry- he carries around a little green book of it. * We meet Terry! He shoots us (for the first time of many.) * We first meet the shadow babies, Fred and George, Cheryl, and Devin. * Devin dies after a particularly bad roll from Ichabod, a shadow creature devouring her. * The bookstore is absolutely trashed. Ichabod's Birthday Session DM: Elliot * Cheryl cheats on Rosana with Andi. * Augustine takes a liking to Rachel, after having interviewed her. * We first meet Bo, who is the mafia interrogator called in to determine Rachel's powers. * Bo shakes Augustine's hand without washing his hands after he comes out from the bathroom. * Rachel steals a fancy goblet off of the dinner table. * We discover how people 'leave' the mafia through the backdoors: by being exorcised, drowned, skinned, and then murdered in one of the red rooms. * We meet Terry's three terrier dogs: Missie, Scotty, and Angelica (also called Angel). * We learn that the locations of the Ingram's events are always glamoured and warded to be impossible to leave or enter until explicit permission is given. * Honey and Taylor remove Caleb's arm in a red room in an attempt to torture permission to leave the warded area from him. They also slaughter a group of his friends who had been walking the perimeter with him. Caleb eventually gives in. * Adora heals Caleb's arm, giving him a brand new one with Reya's help. Haunted School Pool Run DM: Elliot * We first meet Val crying in a Walmart's parking lot, sitting on a speed bump near the curb, trying and failing to eat a can of peaches. We learn that he comes to this Walmart, which is where Robin works, often, to cry into the frozen food aisle. * Andi causes a great deal of property damage by breaking the windows and doors of the school. * A revenant of a young girl who drowned in the pool is our major antagonist. She nearly kills Robin, although Val ends up causing her to implode and rescuing them. * We go to McDonald's afterwards with Terry, and Val makes Rachel vomit out her internal organs after attempting to use her powers on him. Daedalus Run DM: Elliot * Plant zombies over take the city on live television. We learn that Bo is a PR correspondent for the Toronto PD. * We meet Joshua Cantwell and see him use his powers for the first time. * We meet Rosana Lynwood for the first time, a notable criminal lawyer, and lose a briefcase of plot relevant notes. * Val crashes his car repeatedly, and Augustine saves his life by manipulating the density of a pillar of rebar he was about to be impaled on. * Terry and Augustine work together to rescue the team from a giant pit of bombs. Summoner's Summary Session DM: '''Cereza Zoo Session '''DM: Elliot * We first meet June Parker, fighting fires. * We first meet Elijah O'Brien and mistake him for the villain. * We learn that Elijah is quite incompetent as a mafia member, and that Bo dislikes him for being deadweight. Val is more sympathetic, but still not close to him. * We learn that Elijah works at the zoo as a vet and big cat handler, as his powers allow him to care for them quite easily. * Robin gets uncomfortably familiar with the business end of Benji the Bengal's claws. Circus Session DM: Elliot * We first meet Darrius, who hits it off with Ichabod. * Han Tao discovers that illusions and objects within them don't have any history. * We see a shadowy tiger, similar to Benji the Bengal. Radiowaves Session DM: Elliot * Alexei gets shot by Terry for interrupting his breakfast making plans. * Alexei gets marbled by Augustine. * Powers across the city go haywire, amplifying a handful of people we've seen from other runs. They need to be physically shaken out of it or else put to sleep by telepaths to calm them down. Val throws up a hard light shield and contains the situation. Elon Murked Session DM: Cereza * The gang goes to confront Elon Musk, who hired the Summoner that attacked Luna's Mansion. On the way they befriend portal generator Moss Kovac, one of his guards. * The members of Strast meet surface alterator Gwenda Leavitt and her invincible wife Bellatrix Chancellor. The latter, however, turns out to actually be Melody using her powers, managing to evade detection. * Foreteller Kazuma Tsukkon manages to find incriminating documents pointing to Musk being the one who paid the Summoner off, as suspected. * The gang attends a party hosted by Musk and meet Grimes, who speaks only in butchered Japanese. * Andi reanimates a dead clone of Elon Musk and Melody dances with him to the tune of a Vocaloid song. * Moss 258s Elon and forces him to liquidate the entirety of his company and giving all his employees massive bonuses. This resulted in a viral video which plummeted Tesla's stock value the morning after. Prohibition Session DM: Elliot * We first meet the green eyed man and his spider like companion. * We see that Caleb and Val used to be very touchy feely prior to the dissolution of their friendship. * We see that a younger Val was besotted with Dominick. Medieval Session DM: Elliot * This followed the plot of Beowulf. We learned that Sophia did often read classical works. * This was the last illusion session created by Sophia. Park Ransom Session DM: Elliot * We first meet Louise and Lizard and learn about their powers. * We learn that Louise and Lizard's father used them as collateral for a loan. * We first meet Melanie Chapman and Dustin Lawrence and learn about Dustin's powers. * We see that Dustin and Val have some sort of bad blood between the two of them, as Val destroys the windows when he sees him. Introduction of Fae Session DM: Elliot * We first meet Odalie Fairchild. * We learn that attempting to read Odalie's mind sends people into fatal seizures. Bo and Dominic nearly die, but are revived by Courtney, who happened to be right there. * We learn that Augustine had set a hunt out for Odalie based on her badmouthing the mafia around town. * Fevin dies, after being suplexed by Odalie. * We meet a little spider creature with six hands and no tongue. It seems to have been roughened up by something wearing Joshua Cantwell as a second skin. * Joshua Cantwell's planchette is exorcised by Odalie of a shadow creature, similar to the ones Ichabod controls, after she comments that he is 'wearing the wrong face.' * We see Martine Souza about to be burned on a cross by a group of auditors. Val intervenes and he runs off into the surrounding woods, auditors in hot pursuit. * Sinead's throat is torn out by Odalie after she suggests Val kill Odalie to make her the new dead host body for Devin's spirit. Sinead's Funeral Session DM: Elliot * Informal meetings and warming-up chats between characters. Lysander and Lysanias meet each other. Colin is introduced. * Odalie appears bombastically at the funeral and bewilders everyone with her overflowing BDE. * Darrius precedes an opening speech to welcome the congration. * Caleb, who went rogue after Sinead' death meant her sister's second death. interrupts the speech by exploding the stained glass and setting the graveyard on fire. * Val and Rachel do damage control by containing the shrapnel explosion and erasing the fire, respectively. * Caleb tries to get closer to the Ingrams (specially Ichabod) and Terry uses his powers to explosively combust him. Darrius places a protective healing field over the churchgoers. * Val tries to contain Caleb's innards with a forcefield, but critically malfunctions as he notices Robin projectile-vomiting from the gruesomeness of Caleb's situation. The forcefield becomes a tangled mess of super-strong vines, trapping the congregation (save for some people) in place. * There's a tiny scare as Andi almost summons her army of rats, in front of the mortally afraid of rats Val Fontaine. This is contained by her, though. * Courtney heals Caleb. Robin calms Val down by sheer power of Gay and convinces him to leave the funeral with them, lifting the illusion keeping everyone and ending their participation on the session. * Andi shoots herself on the foot and Angel surreptitiously appears and shoots Bo in the head, consequently knocking Darrius because of his protective shield. * In panic from the scenario, Ichabod steals everyone's shadow and menaces with throwing his biggest tantrum yet. Dominic appears on the last moment and makes Ichabod fall asleep. This invokes Terry's fury and he sets Dominic aflame, as he also jumps over him to cave his face in. * Angel tries to innocently wake Ichabod up, but Terry instantaneously reacts to her getting within 900 nautical miles of Ichabod by 258ing her and melting her head off. * Courtney and Frank heal some people and Terry storms off with Ichabod. Strast Party Session '''DM: '''Cereza * Magical locksmith Celeste organizes a party at pain illusionist Dante LeBlanc's bar "The Golden Palace". Atendees meet photonic healer Kamon Bellerose. * Omnilingualist Lysander Ruiz and angel Lysanias have a date at the bar whilist a love triangle remains latent on the background with Ruiz's ex, barista and bar-owner Dante LeBlanc. * Kazuma discovers Kamon's secret identity: webcomic Homestuck's character Kanaya Maryam. She pushed Kazuma to keep the secret and to refer to her only as Kamon from now on. * Priest and flame elemental Lucari seduces Kazuma with his impressive dance moves and overflowing charisma. * The aggressive lustfulness of Kazuma and Lucari causes a Bible to turn into ash.